voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossip Girl Party
Gossip Girl: PARTY Style Your Love is a romance sim game created by Voltage Inc. It is part of the Party app games and its stories take place in New York. Overview After moving to New York, you get involved with the popular kids at school and are in the mist of their drama. While here, you make new friends and also fall in love with one of the popular guys at school. How will your high school life go with all the glitz and glamor? Prologue You arrive in New York, nervous because instead of visiting, you're here to stay. You make your way through the train station and notice a tall, blonde girl who trips while trying to take a picture. She takes out her phone and chats away merrily. You wonder if she's famous and notice that she had dropped something that appears to be a present. You try to search for her so that you could return it. You spot her and try to get her attention but she doesn't hear you. You decide to follow her in order to return her dropped item. You exit the station and call out to her again, this time she hears you and you return her item. She is happy and relieved that you had returned it and she tells that it's a present for her little brother. She thanks you and says goodbye. You bid her goodbye but then when you realize you have no idea where you are, she offers a hand. You tell her you're heading to the Palace Hotel which surprises her, she tells you that's the same place she is headed and you both head there together. You both arrive at the hotel, you realize it was close by and feel silly about getting lost. The two of you laugh. She asks if you're staying here, you say you are and she is too but only temporarily and proceeds to introduce herself. Her name is Serena. You tell her your name, you two continue chatting away joyfully as you make your way into the lobby. The two of you enter the hotel, and Serena informs you of the reason she is staying at the hotel: her mother is renovating their home. Serena then asks you why you're here and you tell her that since your parents are divorced you have come here to live your father. However, he's currently out of town and had told you to stay here until he returns. You inform her you can't wait to head home and especially since school is starting. Serena asks where you attend high school, and you inform her that it's Constance Billard, coincidentally, Serena attends that same school. Serena invites you to hang out with her, although you're tired from the long flight you decide that it would be fun. You change, are about to head when Serena's phone rings. She frowns, and it's her mother calling her. You're about to insist hanging out next time but she asks if you could come with to have quick chat with her mom then get coffee. You take a cab and arrive at a classy apartment, Serena tells that this is her friend's, Blair, place. Currently, a party is being held her and it's also where Serena's mother is waiting for her. She informs you that Blair also goes to the same school. You step inside the building and you're taken in awe by its style and glamour. Then a guy named Chuck greets Serena, she returns the greet and rudely asks who you are. Serena tells him to shut it and the girls in the room start gossiping about how she had returned. Serena pays no attention and proceeds to find her mother. But before that, she tells Chuck not to be rude to you because you're her friend. Chuck then tries to flirt with you when Marc appears and butts in. Marc smiles at you when the two start bickering. Chuck then decides not to waste his time and tells Serena that it would be nice to catch up some time and walks away. Marc also says it's nice to see Serena as the Upper East Side isn't the same without her. Serena then asks Marc to your company while she looks for her mother. He starts chatting with you, and you introduce yourself. Marc lets you know that you've gotten quite a lot of attention from Chuck, something you deny. Marc then compliments you, saying you're very pretty, you take note that he may be just a flirt. Though you're not gullible enough to fall for his lines at the same time you're aware there's something attractive about him. He inquires how you became friends with Serena and you relate the story to him. He calls you lucky but you don't know why and you ask. He informs you that she's one of the most popular girls in school, and you're already friends with her. Then two guys join your guys' conversation. Marc greets them, calling out to Izaac and Alex "his highness", something that annoys Alex. You take note of the two guys, agreeing that the "prince" part suits Alex and that Izaac is more aloof though good looking. Izaac wants to leave this party because it's boring, something Marc disagrees on. Marc then introduces you. Izaac doesn't want to waste time, as he doesn't want Blair to see them unless Marc wants to continue you hitting on you which Marc quickly tries to deny. Izaac then says he's taking Marc with them, something you're okay with. Marc says he can't because Serena asked him to keep you company but you say you're fine. They argue a little and are able to finally convince Marc to leave. After they leave you to try to find Serena. You look for a bathroom and open a random door. ...To see, a couple making out. You quickly shut the door and hope that they didn't notice. You try to search for Serena again so that you can go back to the hotel. Eventually, you've found her and she's talking to the brunette girl whom you saw in the room making out with her boyfriend. You learn that this is Blair, Serena's friend. They greet each other, though all smiles, you feel that there's something off about it. Blair invites Serena to dinner but Serena rejects it as she needs to be somewhere. You call out to Serena, she apologizes and says that you'll have to head back to the hotel without her because something came up. The two of you trade contact information and she hurriedly heads out of the apartment. You're about to leave as well when Blair calls out to you. She asks if you're Serena's friend and you say yes though you've only just met. Blair can't believe Serena just ditched her friends. You respond that it must be urgent matters. Blair then asks where you live so that she could take you home. You politely refuse but Blair doesn't see much of a problem and inquires Chuck's about it. Eventually, you agree to let Blair take you home. As you're about to head out, Serena texts you and tells you that she saw you talking to the three guys and informs that they attend Constance as well. You're now in a limo, driving to your hotel and it's your first time riding it. Blair, Nate, and Chuck are in the limo with you. You have small talk with them but you just come to the conclusion that rich kids, no matter where are pretty much the same. You arrive at the hotel, but you notice it looks different. You ask Blair where this place and she tells you it is the Palace Hotel. You realize that she was just playing with you, leaving in a place you have no idea where it is, the limo starts to move. She bids you goodbye. And you're left infuriated and shocked. Someone then taps you on your shoulder which startles you. The guy says that you look lost and informs you that this place is Williamsburg, in Brooklyn. A girl is looking at you and the boy introduces himself, he's named Dan and the little girl is his younger sister, Jenny. Jenny greets you. She realizes you're Serena's friend which shocks you, but Jenny tells you that she happened to see at the party. She uses her phone to show you a website that had a picture and a caption that reads "Serena's New Friend?" You ask Jenny what this website and Jenny tells you that it's called Gossip Girl, a blog about the popular high school kids of Manhattan. Dan and Jenny ask what you're doing here and you tell them what happened. Jenny and Dan know who they are and she tells you that Blair and her friends like to mess with people. Jenny walks you to the main road so that you can get a cab. You three chat as you make your way to the road. Finally, you make it home. You head out for breakfast when you spot Serena and Nate, it appears there's some history between them and you hide, feeling that you're not supposed to see this. Serena starts heading towards the hotel when a voice calls out to you, saying eavesdropping is wrong. You turn to see Izaac and deny that you weren't eavesdropping. Serena notices you and Izaac, she apologizes and frantically heads inside the hotel. You try to catch her but you accidentally but into someone dropping your phone. The man apologizes and picks up your phone and hands it to. You check for damages which are a few scratches when Izaac takes it and puts it in his pocket. He reasoned that you should enjoy walking around without looking at a screen. He then hands it back to you. After eating, checking out of the hotel, you head to your father's place located in the Upper East Side. He's excited to see you. He then tells you to unpack because dinner won't be starting yet. School is about to begin and you're dress in your school uniform. You're freaking out but you eventually step out of your room, greet your dad and start walking to school. At school, you hope to bump into Serena soon. The morning classes have ended and you exit the building when Jenny calls out to you. She asks about your classes and you tell her they're rough, she assures you that you'll get the hang of it soon. Jenny is holding to red envelopes and you ask her about it. She tells you these are invitations she made for Blair's party, the theme is "Kiss on the Lips". As a freshman, completing these tasks are the only to get invited into the cool parties. Jenny sees Blair and calls out to her, when Blair notices you, she asks if you're also attending Constance, which you tell her yes. She looks away and looks back at Jenny, who hands her the completed invitations and receives an invitation as well. You wonder as to why everyone is so eager to attend Blair's parties as her last one wasn't so special. Blair disses you, which you don't care for as it's meaningless. Someone calls your name and turn to see that the three guys you had met at Blair's party: Alex, Marc, and Izaac. Blair wastes no time in handing them invitations to her party. Marc asks if you're going, Blair quickly answers for you saying that you're not interested and you confirm it. They look at you curiously. You tell them you weren't invited, so the guys try to coax Blair to invite but she doesn't budge. Out of nowhere, Alex invites you along with him. Blair's about to protest when Alex points out that they're allowed to bring one person. Blair has no more to say, Alex takes it as an okay but you remind him you didn't say you'd go with him, turning down the invitation, shocking everyone. Marc tells you it'd be a big problem because he is a prince, refusing him is a bad idea. Now really unable to back down, Alex asks for your address and you give it to him without protest. Ge tells you he'll pick you up at eight. The three guys then walk away. Blair is forced to accept you coming and tells you to dress properly before walking away. You purchase a dress for the party, still feeling sour about it. You then decide to see if Serena is at the hotel but you learn from the front desk that she is out running errands. Tired of shopping, you decide to have coffee at the hotel's cafe when you notice Izaac chatting with a girl wearing an expensive diamond necklace. He turns and notices you, you quickly look away but feel as if he's looking at you. You want to leave but a waitress asks if everything is alright and now you feel you can't leave. Curiosity gets the better of you and you pay attention to the woman and Izaac. She hands Izaac something and he puts it in his pocket without even looking. He then escorts her out of the restaurant, paying no mind to you. You are about to leave when Izaac stops you, he tells you not to be a stalker but you defend yourself and turn the tables on him. The woman he was with calls out to him, as she forgot to give him something. She examines you and asks Izaac if you're his girlfriend. He completely denies it. The woman sees no problem in you and smiles kindly at you. He quickly denies it again, say he has to be blind to date you with a smug look on his face. Feeling humiliated, you excuse yourself and bump into Serena. Serena greets you and Izaac and introduces herself to Samantha, the woman whom Izaac was with. Samantha shows her wedding ring to Serena, she exclaims joyfully for her and Samantha can't help feel happy either. You get the wrong idea, thinking that Izaac was married to her but in fact, Samantha is Izaac's stepmother. They are amused by what you thought and you get so embarrassed you turn red, you quickly apologize and Samantha sees no harm in it, smiling kindly at you, which embarrasses you more. Samantha chides Izaac out for not introducing her as his stepmother. Izaac says she doesn't have to try so hard and tells her that she just needs to keep his father satisfied and be on guard because lots of gold diggers are out to snatch his father. Samantha brutally disciplines him and gives him a different check with a lesser amount then before, telling him to more respectful next time or worse things will happen. Izaac then leaves and eventually, so does Samantha. Serena and you are finally able to chat and enjoy drinks together. You show her the dress you'll be wearing to Blair's party and how you got invited much to your dismay. Serena agrees that Alex is hard to refuse. You learn that Serena won't be attending Blair's party because she'll be at a concert with Dan. She doesn't like him but if he'd asked her to go to a concert it may count. She eventually tells you honestly that she sort of made Dan ask her to go somewhere as an excuse to not attend Blair's party because it's complicated between her and Blair right now. Serena is trying to work things out with her but Blair won't budge. Serena provides a little insight into what had happen, about a year ago Serena was at rock bottom and tells that you wouldn't want to be heard friend either at that time. She left for a year to be able to get over it and eventually came back. You give her some comfort saying that "the past is the past". At home, you get ready as your aunt Emily helps you with the accessories. When eight o'clock hits your date arrives and you head out, seeing a shiny limo parked in front of your building. Both of you are now driving to the party and you're having difficulty starting a conversation. You ask him why he'd invited you to the party and responds that he was just "testing out the water" which infuriates you enough that you're about the exit the car. He apologizes and tells you that he was just joking something you won't fall for but he was earnest about it. He tells you that you appeared different and wanted to see if he was right. He asks you to attend the party with him, completely honest about it. You eventually agree but tell him that, that is all and nothing more. Arriving at the club, Izaac and Marc are already waiting for them. The four of you head inside and you're just shocked by the sheer size of people. Blair greets them and she does a fashion check on you, you pass, much to your relief. Jenny comes to see you and is enjoying herself. The guys head somewhere and Marc invites Jenny to hang out with them sometime, delighting her. She then heads to the dance floor to dance. Now all alone, Macy, a girl who's drunk, approaches you and starts asking you questions about Marc and you. You don't know her and don't want to deal with it, Marc steps in, apologizes to her that he had broken up with her through text, he tells her that they are both aren't for each other and that she deserves someone else. She agrees and bids him a bitter farewell. You and Marc join the other guys when Izaac informs you that Chuck has taken interest in Jenny which is not a good thing because he might try something. The three boys go and find them, and run into Serena and Dan and tell them the same thing. Now all of you are searching for them. At the rooftop, you see Dan comforting Jenny. Serena yells at Chuck to never come near Jenny again. He insults Serena, calling her a "slut." Serena just walks away from him, you ask her what's going and she tells you that she and Dan are taking Jenny home. Chuck stampedes away looking as if someone punched him. Alex and the others appear, Alex asks if you're alright. He then informs you that Dan and Serena protected Jenny from Chuck before he managed to do anything. This is all a mess and you feel exhausted just being here, you want to go home. Someone notices that you look tired and ask if he should take home. This person is...? Prologue Picture Gossip Girl - Prologue Picture.jpg The Characters Izaac Martin He is the sole heir to one of the biggest financial conglomerates in the world. As you'd expect, he's used to having it all, and won't take no for an answer. Cold and unapproachable, this guy hardly seems like boyfriend material. However, as the you two become closer, you will discover there's more to him than meets the eye. Alex Hansen Well, if you don't know him, then you've probably been living under a rock. He's by far the most popular guy in school, and a real prince to boot! Make your way into Upper East Side royalty with this sexy European Prince. Enjoy the taste of forbidden love as you fight the odds to be together. Marc Jones He's the heir to one of Hollywood's biggest movie producers and a huge party boy. He's fun-loving, sweet and extremely popular with the ladies. Artistic, smart and funny. He's everybody's friend and the life of the party. The only caveat: Rumor has it he's a total womanizer... Leon Gouldner Coming soon... Fred Carter Coming soon... Minor Characters Available Stories |-|Season 1: Main Story= Coming soon... Trivia *This game is one of the few games from Voltage that are currently only on the Party platform. *It is the first game to not have "???" when you first meet the characters. *You receive thirty love passes as you read through the prologue. Category:Games Category:Party Category:Gossip Girl